The Sun Can F Right Off
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy and Apollo are dating when Percy learns that Apollo already has an immortal boyfriend. Though, in Apollo's defense, the Titans went into hiding after the war and Apollo thought he wouldn't see Helios for centuries. Obviously, that upsets Percy. Now Helios has to help Apollo make up for it. Helios/Apollo/Percy slash


Heliollorcy || PJatO || Heliollorcy || The Sun Can Fuck Right Off || Heliollorcy || PJatO || Heliollorcy

Title: The Sun Can Fuck Right Off – How to Properly Apollogize

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff

Main Pairing: Helios/Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Apollo, Helios

Summary: Percy and Apollo are dating when Percy learns that Apollo already _has_ an immortal boyfriend. Obviously, that upsets Percy. Now Helios has to help Apollo make up for it – and invite Percy into their relationship. Which is hard, because Percy is trying to avoid them.

 **The Sun Can Fuck Right Off**

 _How to Properly Apollogize_

Percy glowered to himself as he walked through the bright sunny streets of New York. Birds were chirping, children were playing, couples were eating ice-cream. It was a _beautiful_ spring day.

That was what pissed Percy off a lot.

He wanted to be annoyed and grumpy and wallow in misery in peace. Preferably with rain and the figurative rain-cloud _literally_ hanging over his head. But no. His stupid-ass boyfriend – ex-boyfriend? - wouldn't allow it. Because of course did Percy have to go and fall for the literal sun.

And Apollo was trying to make it up to Percy, bringing him all the sunshine and good weather possible to butter him up. Percy did not appreciate it. He glared up at the sky. Stupid boyfriend couldn't even let him sulk in peace. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, his glare deepened.

"Fuck off, sun", growled Percy irritated. "Oh, how about you fuck off with your _other_ boyfriend. The _other_ sun. How about you do that, leave me alone?"

/break\

Apollo winced as he looked down on Earth, hearing his little demigod curse him. Sighing, he slid down further on his seat. He had _really_ messed this up. He had just... after the Giant War, he had started courting and dating Percy Jackson. In his defense, his other boyfriend had been _kind of_ in the wind – most titans had been after the Titan War. The good titans had left to lay low.

"You really screwed that up, sunshine."

"Shut up, Helios", grumbled Apollo with a pout, kicking clouds.

Helios smiled amused and sat down next to his lover, wrapping an arm around Apollo's waist and pulling him close. "Why did you not tell him about me...? You really should have."

"I don't know", sighed Apollo, resting his forehead against Helios' arm. "I just... At first, I just thought he and I could same some casual _fun_. And then feelings happened and I felt like I was cheating on him with you. Even though I hadn't seen you in months even before I got together with him! I just... maybe I felt like I'd be jinxing it or something."

Frowning, Helios looked down to watch the pretty demigod kicking stones around. Percy Jackson was a beauty, that could not be denied. And even the titan of the sun had seen the prowess of Percy during the Titan War. He was a strong fighter. Very impressive, but also gentle.

"You really want him, mh?", mused Helios.

"I thought it'd just be a brief affair for us both, but... somehow... yeah", sighed Apollo.

"Very well. Let me fix what you broke", chuckled Helios, kissing his consort.

/break\

Percy was out with Mrs. O'Leary at a park – she did need her runs. It was, _again_ , a very sunny and annoying day. Percy had the urge to kick the sun. So busy staring into the sky, he didn't notice someone in front of him and ran straight into him. Yelping, Percy nearly fell onto his ass. Only that a strong arm was firmly wrapped around his waist, holding him up and then pulling him closer.

"You should watch where you're going and get your head out of the clouds."

Percy frowned as he looked at the handsome man who had caught him. Maybe in his fifties, but oh looking _good_. Handsome, well-groomed, light-blonde hair and piercing light-blue eyes. A well-cut suit that made him look like a professor of sorts. The part of Percy who had a thing for figures of authority sprang to attention at that and made him blush faintly.

"Sorry. I have... a lot on my mind", smiled Percy.

"It's okay", chuckled the man and leaned down to pick a fallen cup of coffee up.

He shook it out and threw it away. Oh. Percy had made the man drop his coffee. Just great.

"I am super sorry", sighed Percy. "My stupid relationship problems are not an excuse for running into people. Please, let me buy you a new coffee. It's the least I can do."

"I would very much love that", smiled the man, holding his hand out. "Helios."

"Percy", replied Percy with a smile, shaking the hand, before the smile slipped from his lips. "Oh no. No, no. You are not a mortal with a conveniently mythological name. You're _the_ Helios."

"Mh. Fast. I like that", chuckled Helios amused, heading to the coffee-stand.

"What do you _want_?", asked Percy, following the god against his better judgment.

"Apollo is pouting a lot. He's miserable about lying to you", replied Helios. "I'm here trying to... smooth things over. He didn't mean to lie to you. I know it means little, but technically, in a way, we were broken up when you got together. Me and the other titans, we were... away, after the Titan War. I haven't seen my love in two years now. And he thought you and him would just have... a casual relationship. Then however... feelings happened, or so he says."

"And you're now here to punish me for fucking with your boyfriend? Hera style?", asked Percy.

"Oh, no. Unless you're into punishments", chuckled Helios darkly, eyes shining in a way that made Percy shudder. "Apollo and I, we have an open relationship, in the way that when he finds a mortal, he tells me about them and I usually approve. Occasionally, we would even add someone to our relationship if we were both interested in that person."

"So... you have no problem with him and me having been together?", asked Percy disturbed while Helios picked his coffee. "Are you... serious?"

"Not everyone is Hera", shrugged Helios. "It's hard to keep a healthy relationship going for millennia. We found our way, our outlets. We made it work. And I genuinely think that he only didn't tell you because he truly didn't know where I was and when I would come back. With our life-span, I might have stayed in Alfheim for a century and you and I would have never crossed paths to begin with. He never meant to hurt you. You have to know that."

"I... don't know what I know", frowned Percy and paid for Helios' drink.

Mrs. O'Leary yelped and ran around them, entangling them with her leash. Percy glared irritated. Even his puppy was against him. He turned to look at Helios, who was now _far too close_.

"You're very gorgeous", noted Helios with a smile, gently cupping Percy's cheek. "Apollo has great taste. I know you are currently feeling hurt, but he never meant to hurt you. Please think on that."

"You... seriously want me to forgive him and to get back together with _your boyfriend_?", grunted Percy disturbed. "You are _super_ weird, man, even by god-standards."

"Thank you", chuckled Helios amused. "You're very... special, little one. Even among demigods. You are one of a kind. I understand why my beloved feels drawn to you and I'm not going to deny him what he so clearly desires. That is why our relationship works, little one."

Percy frowned annoyed at that. "Whatever. What do you _expect_ of me...?"

"I do not expect anything from you", assured Helios. "Not even that you forgive Apollo. I just... hope that your feelings are as true as his and that you might give him a chance to explain again. He truly loves you. And he truly never meant to hurt you."

Percy sighed and shrugged. "I'll... think about it. I guess."

/break\

After thinking about it, Percy came to the conclusion that he was stupidly in love with the stupid Sun God. And he guessed that what Helios said was probably true. Time was something different for the gods, so if Apollo really thought he might not see his other boyfriend for decades or even centuries... He knew the gods were more complicated than humans. Taking a deep breath, he climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary and let her travel through the shadows to Apollo's home.

When he exited the shadows, he found himself in the living room. Mrs, O'Leary yawned and sprawled out on the floor for a nap. Not seeing anyone anywhere, he made his way deeper into the house to the bedroom, where he found not just one Sun God, but rather _two_ Sun Gods, both being curled up together on the bed, spending a lazy evening together. They looked... soft and in love. Apollo with his head resting on Helios' chest, Helios playing with Apollo's shoulder-long hair.

"I... didn't mean to interrupt", grunted Percy with a sigh. "I can come back another-"

"Percy!", exclaimed Apollo, jumping off the bed and hugging Percy tightly, pulling him along down onto the bed. "I _missed_ you so much! I love you so much, I'm so happy you're here, I _swear_ I didn't mean to hurt you! Helios coming back was a total surprise for me, really! If I had known he'd be back so early, I would have _gushed_ to you about him all the time, because Helios is absolutely amazing and I love him and you two would look really hot together-"

"Hold on, what?", grunted Percy surprised, both eyebrows raised.

"I love you. I love him. I want both of you. Best for me to have you both at the same time", declared Apollo with a broad grin, having Percy tucked onto his lap. "I love you and you deserve all the love and attention. Helios is _super_ good at pampering."

"Polly", sighed Percy and rested his forehead against Apollo's chest. "I love you too, but I'm not up for your little experiments, love. I'm... I'm willing to take it _slow_ and start... over. All cards on the table. But only if Helios seriously _is_ your only other lover."

"He is", assured Apollo, kissing Percy's cheek. "I love you, Perce. So much."

"But if you do not mind, I wouldn't object to taking you out for a date either", suggested Helios, his smile foreboding. "If you want to start over, why... not give both of us a try?"

Percy raised his eyebrows and looked at handsome professor-type Sun God Helios. Then at Apollo, who gave him the most pleading puppy-dog eyes possible. He _did_ love Apollo and trusted his taste. And Helios _was_ really handsome. Biting his lips, Percy shrugged and tilted his head.

"I mean... I _guess_ we could... try a date", sighed Percy. "If it doesn't work, I want it to just continue as... me having Polly and you having Polly. No bad blood...?"

"Of course not, little one", assured Helios pleased, kissing Percy's hand and making him blush.

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Apollo happily, tackling both his boyfriends to the bed.

Percy sighed with a fond smile as he found himself cuddled and sandwiched by two Sun Gods.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Born from the Fake Fic Title game I played on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** , I'll definitely be playing that game again this year ;D).  
_

 _And, granted, I was a bit torn because you can plead the case that this is cheating, but... I really don't think that if you GENUINELY believe your partner is dead or so far out of reach that you will not see them forever/centuries that anyone can hold it against you that you're looking for a new lover or mourn too much to talk about the old one._

 _Either way, new shiny - heh, literally - ship! ^o^_


End file.
